


Tease

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [47]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28593522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Baileywick enjoys teasing Cedric
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 7





	Tease

Baileywick found that teasing Cedric was both easy and rather fun. He was no longer cruelly sarcastic to the younger man, pointing out his flaws and mistakes. This was much more satisfying anyway, especially when he could kiss away Cedric’s pout after.

Touch was the easiest. Sometimes Baileywick raised a hand while walking past, letting his fingers graze over the small of Cedric’s back. Other times he fixed his ribbon in lieu of it being crooked, brushing Cedric’s neck where he knew he was ticklish. Even a touch on the arm at the right time made him a blushing mess.

His favorite moment was when they were having tea with several others. Baileywick carefully slid his foot out of his shoe and extended his leg to where Cedric sat across from him. He brushed his foot against the sorcerer’s ankle and smiled into his cup of tea as Cedric struggled not to openly react.

Cedric had a natural talent for appearing whenever he was called; Baileywick’s natural talent was apparently moving silently and startling people. There had been a few times that even Roland had made mention of buying the steward a bell to wear to alert people when he was around. It served him well whenever there were guests in the palace, allowing him to keep an eye on them without being noticed.

It also worked on Cedric. The steward liked to wait until he saw the sorcerer reading or lost in thought before approaching. He would fold his arms behind his back, lean forward, and let his hot breath tickle the back of Cedric’s neck as he greeted him. The sorcerer almost always jumped up in surprise, letting out some form of a squawk. Baileywick always mollified him with a kiss for his trouble.

“You could give me a heart attack!” Cedric said.

“You’re not old yet, dear,” he reminded him.

Cedric crossed his arms and turned away from Baileywick with a huff, pouting. “You are cruel to me!” he said.

The steward hugged Cedric around his middle, pressing a kiss to his ear and ending it with a nibble that drew a shudder from him. “My poor Cedric...I am so mean to you. However can I make it up to you?” he cooed.

“...I would like a few more kisses,” the sorcerer said.

“Gladly given,” he said, turning Cedric’s head to kiss him on the lips.


End file.
